While the sun is bright and in the darkest night
by Eowyn Rivers
Summary: Several chapters - Sansan story during the Religion wars in France in 1570's opposing Catholics and protestants. Robb Charles IX ; Catelyn Catherine de Medicis ; Joffrey Henri de Bourbon ; Bran Henri brother of Charles Some characters are OC for the need of the story


So I received a comment but unfortunately I can't see it on the site so here is the answer for the person cause apparently you can't see the point of my AU Valois should have been Lannisters, but as you say it's "forgivable" and I'm on "thin ice" with my Sandor, that you think I'm messing up:

Before writting this I really thought about who should be who etc. I had first chosen the Lannisters actually because Cersei/Catherine was very good and Joffrey/Mad king. But (I actually wrote 2 chapters like that) it didn't fit because two things: -Starks: nice people Lannisters: not nice. So I should have made the protestants the nice ones and the Catholics the not nice one. Something that I really did not want to do because in history there are no nice or mean ones and that would have faked the history -I've chosen to start when the Baratheon come in Winterfell - Protestants arrive in Paris. Also I can see Catelyn as well as Cersei in Catherine. It's one of my favorite characters behind her son in the book when Cersei cannot control Joffrey. Also about Sandor: I think (actually I'm sure) I wrote: some characters may be OC for the need of the story. -Sandor can't be just any soldier: Sansa unlike Margot doesn't have the age to go out in the streets of Paris she's way too young, he must be near her and Henri/Joffrey kept his men near him. -Sandor in this is a Protestant: different rules - the alcohol is not encouraged etc -He's not a jknight: I wrote three chapters you will understand very soon why he can't be a knight Yea I preferred being closer to the historical reality then the book's. Its a choice, that's why I wanted to write Henry instead of Joffrey and everything and just include two characters from ASOIAF in the history but it would have been uncomprehensible. Also for the need of the story it's closer to the movie and the book Queen Margot (for the time of events

* * *

Sansa was seated with the rest of her family around the large circle table in the dining room. They were all there except Margot, Marguerite, who liked to wander in the most secret of places within the palace.

"Your sister will marry Joffrey de Bourbon, King of Navarre tomorrow. Sansa, I expect an irreproachable behavior from you during the ceremony. He may not be a Catholic, but he will bring peace to our kingdom, and you know how well it is needed", her father said.

"The Protestants will be here in an hour. I want all of you to come with me and welcome them. Nothing particularly warm, mind you, for we must remember who they are—the enemies of the pope, but we shall be respectful enough", he continued.

Sansa had always been excited at the idea of a wedding. After all, wasn't it synonymous with dances, music and delicious food? But today, as she was waiting for the Protestants to enter the court she was frightened, more than anything else. Rumors spread easily and she had heard all sorts of terrible things about them; that they were heretics with a thirst for Catholic blood. She prayed her mother wasn't thinking of marrying her to one of them. She had only been fifteen for a week and she already felt the shadow of a wedding following her.

"Sansa! What are you doing?! They are here!"

It was the voice of her brother Bran. And he was right. They were here, standing before the royal family, waiting to be welcomed by the king.

"Your honors, sir, I hope the trip wasn't too long and unpleasant. I shall present you my well-loved family: Marguerite at my right, near my mother Catherine. My younger brother Bran at my left and this is my dear sister Sansa beside him."

Hearing the names, Joffrey bowed before them. He was quite handsome but Sansa knew he wasn't what Margot expected. It was now his turn to introduce his men.  
"I brought with me the very wise Admiral Gaspard de Coligny, a dear friend of mine, and the Count Sandor Clegane, the head of my army. "

The admiral was an elderly man with a white beard covering his face and a pale expression. Sandor Clegane, at the contrary, looked young, his hair black, but a horrifying scar covered half of his face. She had heard about him before, they said he was the best soldier of the kingdom, a former Catholic who had denied the Virgin Mary and the Saints to become Protestant. Sansa had to admit that he scared her, but she couldn't remove her gaze from his eyes, his terrible black eyes.

_  
"Margot, don't leave! Tomorrow you will marry the Protestant, you can't do this now!" Sansa was begging her sister not to go meet the Duke de Guise, her lover since last Christmas; even though she knew the separation between them would be difficult.

"Sweet sister, try to understand me, I want to see him one last night before marrying… Joffrey de Bourbon. Please let me go and don't say anything to mother", her sister begged.

She couldn't help but feel bad for her sister so she left her with Henriette. Leaving the room, she started to follow the path to her apartment. There was noise everywhere due to the wedding preparations.

"Mademoiselle. I must confess I am surprised to see you wandering around the palace at such hour."  
Her previous suspicions were confirmed. Seeing Joffrey up close convinced her that he would be a disappointment to Margot who preferred only strong and fierce men. He was standing in front of her with the Admiral Coligny and the Count Clegane at his side.

"I just came from my sister's apartments and was planning to retire for the night, ser."

Joffrey smiled in response and asked, "How old are you, sweet Sansa? You seem very young but I can detect intelligence in your eyes. Are you already engaged?"

Hearing those words, the princess blushed. She was indeed very intelligent, quite shy, but always smart. "I am fifteen sir and no I am not engaged nor married."

"Well, for the peace of this kingdom, it shall change soon! For peace Sansa, remember! _For peace_!" Joffrey said looking at Sandor and giving Sansa a sinister smirk.


End file.
